Shh
by RavenFire2908
Summary: Raven haven't left her room in days, she missed out on three missions. Luckily the team managed to take them down without her, but now. They wonder what's going on with her. So when they try to reach her, something they thought wouldn't happen, happens.


**Summary:** Raven haven't left her room in days, she missed out on three missions. Luckily the team managed to take them down without her, but now. They wonder what's going on with her. So when they try to reach her, something they thought wouldn't happen, happens.

(BBxRea)

 **Shh…**

Raven had been in her room for days, not letting anyone in. She missed out on three missions. The first was plasmus, the second was Control Freak, the last was Dr. Light. They took them down one by one. But it was a little harder since they were missing a team mate. No one had dared to go up to Raven's door to ask, and when they did. She would simply say "I'm fine, just leave me alone"

And of course Robin did his best to give Raven her space. But now, they were angry. Angry at Robin, they thought he didn't care. And that is what it took, the team marched up to Raven's door, demanding it to be opened. But nothing, it stayed shut.

"Raven! We know you're in there!" Robin yelled.

"If you don't come out now, we'll come in!" Cyborg yelled.

"Please Raven, we are worried about you" Starfire said, she sounded sad and worried, there wasn't much anger in her voice as the rest of the team.

Beast boy hadn't spoken yet, he wanted to try something. "Raven?" He asked, calm and caring was in his voice as he spoke. "Please, we know you don't want to talk about this. But we NEED to know that you are truly okay, and don't say you are." The others looked at Beast boy, they didn't know he could give a speech like that.

A loud thump was heard but no voice, they put their ears on the door trying to hear something. She was whispering something, not loud enough to be heard through the door.

"Raven, we're coming in." Cyborg said, he opened a screen on his arm and said loud. "Open door, Raven."

The door opened with a loud hiss. Black smoke covered the floor. They gasped, Raven was sitting on her knees looking at them with tears in her eyes. She looked like she was in pain, a lot of pain.

The team ran up to her, but she stopped them with a shield. "Please, go…" She whispered, her voice sounded so pain filled. She herself didn't look that good, she had scratches and scars all over her body, pieces of her clothes was torn and her hair was a mess. She was sweating and clutching her sides. Blood was running freely from the scars and mostly out of her side, it was like she had been stabbed.

"Raven, let us help you." Robin yelled, he punched the shield with his fists.

Then all of a sudden, Raven screamed in pain. She fell forward, her arms supporting her. She began to shake as her scream died down.

"What's happening?" Starfire asked loudly, she looked at Raven. Her own tears was running down her face at the sight.

"Shh…" Raven replied.

"Raven?" The shield dropped and the others ran closer. They stood above her her, Beast boy and Starfire sat down trying to figure out what was wrong. "Raven speak to us." Beast boy spoke with worry in his voice.

"Hehe…" Raven laughed, the other titans looked at her confused.

"Raven, why are you laughing?" Robin asked, he stood next to Cyborg who had scanned her trying to find out what was wrong.

"Shh…" She moved her finger to her mouth and shh-ed them. "You don't want to wake her up now…" She said, she was still looking at the ground.

"Raven what-?" Robin was interrupted when Raven shot up, her eyes were now four and glowing blood red.

She laughed again. Before she fired a black beam at them. They dodged and looked at Raven, or Rage.

"Raven!" Beast boy yelled.

"This is going to be fun!" Her voice had doubled and was roaring. She threw another blast, again she missed.

Cyborg started to fire his own blast, but was stopped as Raven threw up a shield stopping him from hitting her. Starfire did the same, with the same result. Robin was busy dodging her, he was doing a pretty good job so far.

Beast boy on the other hand, transformed into a fly and flew behind her. She didn't notice. He transformed back to human, he stood there for a second.

Raven still hadn't noticed him, she was firing blasts at the others. Beast boy took notice that she was crying, the real Raven was watching as Rage tried to kill her friends.

Beast boy finally took action. He placed his hands on her upper arms, he calmly made her lower them, she did with ease. She twitched a few times before everything dropped. Beast boy turned her around and hugged her.

The others looked at the scene, that's when they heard the soft sound of sniffing. The sound evolved into light sobs before the dam broke. Raven cried everything out.

Beast boy held her close, a sad look on his face as Raven had buried hers in his shoulder. He felt her tears drip off her chin.

"I-I-I'm sorry…" She stuttered, all of them could feel her sorrow. They knew well that Raven's worst fear was being evil and having Rage control her body.

"It wasn't your fault." Beast boy said, he hugged her tighter. He began to stroke her hair gently.

"I'm a monster…" She whispered after a while. The others had gone out, they did get some small injuries, nothing big. She and Beast boy sat alone in her room, still hugging.

"Don't say that" He whispered.

"But it's true… I could have killed you" She began to shake as more tears fell from her face.

"But you didn't, none of us is hurt." He said calm.

Some time went by before she spoke again. "I wish I could die…"

"What?" Beast boy looked down at her, she was still crying and it had been two hours.

"I don't want to hurt you… You should kill me before I kill you" She whimpered.

"No, don't you fucking say it Raven." He said, now it was his turn to be angry. She looked up at him surprised. With her not saying anything he continued. "Raven, you are our family. You are the glue that keeps the rest of us in together. You hear me?"

He felt Raven nod weakly against him.

"I don't get it…" She whispered.

"What?"

"Why would you want me around? Why would anyone want me around?" She asked. She looked down, still leaning against his chest.

"Why? Because…" He didn't know what to say.

"I should go." She moved to stand up, but Beast boy held her down.

"No, I'm not letting you go. We need you, the others need you" She started to struggle. " _I_ need you" His last words made Raven stop again. "Raven, I haven't told anyone this. I didn't think I would say it, not now… But, anyway… Raven I need you in my life. I can't stand being without you, when you locked yourself in here, I thought I did something wrong. I was worried. I-I…" He stuttered. "I love you."

Raven froze. _He loves me? Since when? And why? I know I like him very much. Should I tell him?_

"I'm sorry…" He whispered.

"Don't be. I didn't think anyone would ever love… Thank you." Raven said low, Beast boy barely heard her. "I l-love y-you too…"

Beast boy froze, she loved him too. Without warning he lifted Raven up, having her eye to eye. He leaned forward and kissed her.

Raven was shocked at first, but soon came to fall for the feeling. She had never felt like this, sparks were created inside both of them, and Raven felt an emotion she barely knew of. Love.

They had to separate for air. They looked at each other, motionless. That was until Beast boy again, kissed her.

Raven fell for the moment and drowned herself in the feeling of love. All the build-up rage and anger had died down, the incident almost forgotten.

Raven broke the kiss and was about to say something, but Beast boy stopped her.

"Shh… Enjoy the moment." He said and kissed her again, he gave all his love into the kiss. Even he felt sparks as their kiss lasted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Romance...**


End file.
